Inuyasha Forever
by Foxiewriter
Summary: After the death of Naraku, everything went back to normal. Well except for poor Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha has to find a mate and bear a son and being a uke, this is not going to be easy. Warning: yaoi and viewer discretion is advised. Pairings: Sesshomaru x Koga and Inuyasha xOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Pairings: Sesshomaru x Koga and Inuyasha x OC

Inuyasha Forever

Chapter 1: Beginning of More Chaos

I have had an interesting life I must admit. Being pinned down to a tree by the woman I once loved…then being released by her reincarnation…searching for jewel shards…fighting an evil spider hanyou…..dealing with my older brother, who occasionally attacks me…and just trying to get through the day without someone planning to kill me. Yup, I have to say my life has been a rollercoaster. This story, however, takes place after the chaos has ended. At this point in time in my life, the evil hanyou, Naraku, was defeated by me, Koga, and hell even Sesshomaru, my older brother who hated me so. After the defeat of Naraku, we were able to put all the jewel shards together and make a wish. My original wish of this entire ordeal was to finally become full demon and have everyone finally accept me. But after everything, I decided that I'm fine being me and that Kagome, my old love's reincarnation, and my friends would accept me for who I am. So I wish that the jewel been hidden forever so that no one can use it and the world would no longer would be in danger. The jewel glowed and went into the sky. After a moment, it glowed a bright light and spread across the Earth. After that, everything seemed to go back to normal. Well, until this morning…..

"I have to do what?!" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Sesshomaru sighed. Sesshomaru had come to visit Inuyasha in the village in Lady Kaede's hut and to break the news to him and ever since then Inuyasha has not been too happy about it. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly, "it is tradition that the sons of the royal family be mated and bear a son. It's what keeps our clan and family alive since the death of father." Inuyasha threw his hands up. "That's easy for you to say!" he exclaimed, "you're not a uke and you already have someone you intend to mate with anyway."

After the death of Naraku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had come to peaceful terms and had actual started to become more of a family. As time went on, everyone and Inuyasha especially had noticed the Ice Lord's growing affection for a certain wolf demon. Koga was quite surprised whenever he started getting gifts from him and was even invited to the castle. Like Inuyasha, Koga is a uke and after Sesshomaru's courting he accepted his proposal and is engaged to be mated with Sesshomaru. Due to Inuyasha and Koga's brotherly friendship that formed after Naraku's death, Inuyasha is more than excited and happy to know that his new brother-in-law is going to be Koga.

Inuyasha groaned. He did not want to mate anyone. He had accepted the fact that he was uke long ago after he found out at the end of the last battle. After he explained to his friends, everyone was accepting….well all except a certain human girl. He hadn't excepted for Kagome to get all upset about it, though knowing that the person that you had fallen in love with in all this time can't be with you due to the fact he can only be with another man does dictate some anger and sadness. Inuyasha thought if he gave her some time, she would be more accepting and still be his friend. However, that did not go so well. She comes and goes from the well and her home, but Inuyasha sees her less and less and she only seems to visit to see Lady Kaede since Shippo has gone off to train and Miroku and Sango had gotten married and live in a village with Kohaku and Kirara. It hurt Inuyasha at first seeing that she was ignoring him completely but after a while he accepted the fact she will never really forgive him and moved on with life. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "So is there a particular time I have to find a mate?" Inuyasha asked his brother. Sesshomaru shook his head. "There is not a time limit in which you have to find a mate," Sesshomaru paused, "however; I suggest you choose a little sooner than later." Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. Sesshomaru hesitated. "Well you are about to be of age to mate and breed pups at the end of this moon cycle," Sesshomaru stated, "so there will be possibly thousands and thousands of semes coming to mate with a rare breed of uke white dog hanyou." Inuyasha sighed. "Just great," Inuyasha said, "is there anything else you want to tell me about?" Sesshomaru lightly laughed at the annoyed hanyou. "No," Sesshomaru said, "only that Koga wishes you would visit us more. He seems to miss you despite him not saying so." Inuyasha snorted. "I'll see that fleabag wolf whenever I'm good and ready!" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at him. Sesshomaru rose from the mat Inuyasha and him were sitting on. "Well then," Sesshomaru said wiping off his pants, "I better get back to Koga before he rips Jaken's head off." Sesshomaru smiled at the vision of seeing his future mate punting Jaken over and over across the castle. Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Oh yeah," Inuyasha pulled out a little doll that looked like Rin out from a cabinet, "I made this for Rin. Let her know it's from me and happy late birthday." Sesshomaru nodded and put the doll in his kimono. Sesshomaru went outside and summoned a cloud from the sky. Inuyasha waved Sesshomaru goodbye as Sesshomaru floated off into the sky.

Author's Notes: So what you think? Awesome, right?! Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Pairings: Sesshomaru x Koga and Inuyasha x OC

Author's Note: Hello there. Chapter 2 is up and running. Hooray! I would also like to thank my followers for subscribing to my story. It makes me so happy :D I hope I get more followers ^^. Anyhow, on to chapter 2.

Chapter 2: The Awakening

It did not take Sesshomaru long to get back home. As he was passing through the gate with guards and servants greeting him on his arrival, he did notice it was very quiet…maybe a little too quiet. Not long after that thought, he saw a screaming Jaken running away from something in deep fear. Sesshomaru quietly waited to see his raging fiancé running after Jaken carrying a table over his head. Sesshomaru sighed and followed after them. It did not take long for Sesshomaru to scent them out. Jaken was curling up into a corner facing Koga with wide eyes. "You stupid damn toad," Koga said growling, "I'm going to give you one last chance to take about what you said about my clan or I send you straight to hell!" Koga held the table over Jaken's head. Jaken began to shiver in fear. "Please, my lady," Jaken said not wanting to feel pain, "I only meant to say that Sesshomaru is far more superior to a filthy bunch of wolves." Jaken immediately covered his mouth and saw red in Koga's eyes. "I….am….going…to…kill….you!" Koga roared and threw the table at Jaken but luckily for Jaken, Sesshomaru intervened. Sesshomaru grabbed Koga's hands restraining Koga from attacking Jaken more. Jaken was barely able to dodge the table from the raging wolf. "Jaken," Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru with a dazed look, "I would suggest you run." Not wanting to take him chances with the still furious, squirming Koga, Jaken ran for his tiny life.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome had come to visit again, but as usual she was not much conversation. Inuyasha was starting to notice how lonely he felt in the village. Such there was Lady Kaede, but she is just an old woman and as much as she means to Inuyasha, he still preferred someone else to talk to other than her. Inuyasha looked up at the moon. It was getting closer to the new moon which would mean that he will be turning human soon, and he will also be coming of age. As soon as he looked from the sky, he smelled a scent he recognized.

Koga pushed Sesshomaru away from him. "Why did that you stop me!" Koga said irritated, "that toad had it coming." Koga growled at Sesshomaru still fuming. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed Koga into a hug. Koga squirmed into the hug not wanting to get over his anger. Sesshomaru nuzzled into the top of his head and held him tightly. It did not take Koga long to submit into Sesshomaru warmth and nuzzle into his chest. "I hate when you do that," Koga said annoyed. Sesshomaru let out a light chuckle and played with Koga's hair. "You should not let things Jaken say bother so much," Sesshomaru said feeling Koga's anger go away. "I know," Koga said, "but it starts to get to you after a while, especially when it's you and the damn thing." Sesshomaru looked at Koga. "What about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked knowing Rin enjoyed her new playmate. "She took a nap after she got done messing with my hair," Koga said and started to get annoyed, "and then that stupid toad showed up." Koga began to hug Sesshomaru back. "And," Koga said blushing a bit, "you were visiting Inuyasha so I started to miss you." Sesshomaru smiled. It had been a long time since someone had actually missed him besides Jaken and Rin. Sure, he had other potential mates before Koga, but it was always the same boring person who either wanted him for his money or for his land. And in Sesshomaru's opinion, they were all bringing compared to his fiery little wolf. Koga's tail began to wag as he snuggled more into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Sesshomaru commented. Koga rolled his eyes. "Stop it," Koga said, "or you'll ruin the moment." Suddenly, Koga felt a chill down his spine and his tag stopped wagging. Sesshomaru immediately let go of Koga concerned. "Koga," Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion, "what..." "Something is coming," Koga stated. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "Koga, what are you?" Sesshomaru looked at Koga in shock. Koga's eyes were blank, and he just looked like he was in a daze. "Something big is coming," Koga said in a voice void of emotion, "something is waking up…..something is coming alive again."

Inuyasha felt something bump into him. Inuyasha looked down. "Shippo?" Inuyasha immediately recognized the red headed fox demon. He looked a little bit older and had the body of a human 13 year old. His hair was longer usually tied up, and he wore a green kimono that looked sort of like Inuyasha. "Shippo," Inuyasha said surprised, "what are you doing here? I have not seen you in like forever…" "Inuyasha," Shippo said with fear in his eyes, "we have to go!" Inuyasha looked at him confused. "Shippo," Inuyasha said, "What are you…" Shippo looked at him shaking Inuyasha from his shoulders. "Can you not feel it in the air?" Shippo said angry that Inuyasha did not understand, "the giant aura that just came out of nowhere. Something or someone is coming and we need to get the hell out of here." Inuyasha stared at Shippo. "What are you talking about?" Shippo sighed and pointed at the sky. "Have you not noticed that the sky has gotten darker," Inuyasha looked up and saw that the clouds were pitch black and were about to cover up the moon. "What the hell?!" Inuyasha said now feeling the urgency in Shippo's words. "Yeah," Shippo said, "so we need to get somewhere far away until the sky clears back up because I do not think we want to be out here when that thing gets here."

In a place far off into the North, there is runned down sealed temple with a rock blocking the entrance. Suddenly, a bright green can be seen through the cracks of the rock. It became brighter and brighter until suddenly the rock exploded into thousands of rubble. All was silent after that except for two sets of footsteps coming up from the temple. "It has been awhile has, has it not brother," said one voice. "Yes," said the other, "it seems to have been decades since we were last out into the real world." "Well then," said the first voice, "we should get to know our new surroundings." "Yes," said the other voice, "and we can find the one that sealed us here…..the miko named Kikyo."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Pairings: Sesshomaru x Koga and Inuyasha x OC

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Chapter 3 is up and running. Hooray! I have also noticed more followers. Makes me feel like some kind yaoi cult…I accept this :D more reviews and followers please ^^. Okay. On to chapter 3….

Chapter 3 Yasushi and Tsuyoshi

Not liking the look of the sky and seeing the urgent fear in Shippo's eyes, Inuyasha lead them away in a cave far off near the village. It was secluded since the villagers thought there were evil spirits centered around the cave and kept away from it. Inuyasha, who has been using this cave whenever there is a new moon for shelter, has seen no such spirits so he thought it was a good place to hide out till the sky clears up. Inuyasha had saved a pile of wood in a corner of the large sized cave and started a fire for him and Shippo. Shippo had calmed down a little bit and was looking at the fire. As Inuyasha was looking outside the cave at the sky, Shippo asked, "What do you think is out there?" Inuyasha looked at Shippo, who was hoping to get some sort of answer out of him. Inuyasha shrugged. "I really do not know what it is," Inuyasha looked at the sky again, "but whatever it is, if it is powerful enough to make the sky go black; we should probably keep out of its way till we can figure out what the hell it is and what is going on." Shippo agreed. Remembering the past, he did not want a repeat of Naraku. Shippo gulped. "What if Naraku has come back?" Shippo asked feeling scared. Inuyasha closed his arms. "There is no way this is Naraku," Inuyasha propped himself against the cave wall, "he would have already attacked us considering we are the ones who sent him into oblivion." Shippo nodded. Inuyasha was right. Naraku would have already created chaos into the lands as soon as possible. The aura in the air seemed different, like it was not evil but it was strong and fierce. Shippo looked outside the cave into the dark sky. "I wonder what it is out there," Shippo said to himself, "and what does it want?"

Unknown to the little duo, two male snake demons were traveling nearby in the forest near their cave. One had black hair as dark as the night with bright green and a mischievous smirk. He preferred his hair down by his shoulders and wore a black kimono with a green leaf and vine design. The other one was the complete opposite. His hair was white with a tint of blue with sparkling blue eyes that usually was in a form of a glare. Unlike his companion, he preferred his long hair tied up in the back and wore a blue kimono with white flowers on it. The two seemed to have been walking for hours, and the dark haired one seemed to become bored. "Brother," the dark haired one asked the other, "where exactly are we going?" His brother turned and looked at him with a glare. "Brother," the other hissed, "if you ask me that one more time, I am going to rip out your tongue and feed it to the wolves!" His brother smirked at him. "And as I know you, Yasushi," his brother laughed, "you would truly enjoy that." Yasushi stopped walking and hissed at him. "I should have killed you as soon as we had gotten out of that cave, Tsuyoshi," Yasushi said getting annoyed, "you have not stopped talking and asking question ever since we got back on this Earth. I swear to God, if you speak one more word, I will slit your throat." Tsuyoshi held his hands up. "Okay, brother," Tsuyoshi said with a smile, "I will not speak another word." Yasushi glared at him and continued walking. After walking for a brief, Tsuyoshi noticed what looked like a fire from a distance. "Yasushi, look…." Yasushi turned his head around and glared at Tsuyoshi. "Did I not tell you not to speak again?" Yasushi said to him. Tsuyoshi continued to point in the direction of the fire. "But…" "No buts," Yasushi said still looking at him as he walked, "I do not want to hear another word out of you!" As Yasushi was yelling at him, Tsuyoshi noticed that Yasushi was headed straight for a tree. Tsuyoshi tried to warn him several times, but Yasushi was too angry to listen. Tsuyoshi then just smirked. "Whatever you say, brother," Tsuyoshi said after Yasushi stopped yelling at him. Yasushi nodded and slammed right into the tree. Yasushi cursed the tree as Tsuyoshi laughed passing him. "As I was trying to tell you," Tsuyoshi said still laughing, "there is a tree in front of you. And also I see someone is in that cave over there." Tsuyoshi pointed in the direction of Inuyasha's cave. "Let us see if they can tell us where we are," Tsuyoshi said his face then turning into a snare, "and where we can find that wretched miko."

End Notes: Yes, short chapter, but chapter 4 will be coming soon. Read and review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Pairings: Sesshomaru x Koga and Inuyasha x OC

Author's Notes: Hello everyone again. Who is ready for chapter 4?! *crowd of chibi fangirls and boys cheer* Alright then. Let's see what happens in chapter 4.

Chapter 4 Hiroshi the Wise

Looking down upon the earth on his cloud, all Sesshomaru could think about was Koga's strange reaction a few moments ago. After Koga had said those strange words, he had passed out and fallen asleep. Perplexed by his mate's demeanor, Sesshomaru decided that there was one person who would know what was going on, Hiroshi the Wise. Hiroshi lives off to the far North, in a hidden area in the sand that contains a giant library of books that has the entire knowledge of the world. No one really knows where the library came from or even where Hiroshi came from. Some say he was born in the large library or that he just appeared. Nevertheless, Hiroshi knew all and could see all even though he lived underground. Sesshomaru had meet Hiroshi one day on his quest to gain Inuyasha's sword many years ago. The fiery haired phoenix demon only laughed at him and told him, "Sesshomaru, you will never possess the sword. So why waste your life trying?" Of course, Sesshomaru was not pleased to hear this information or to be laughed at by anyone. But after some thinking and the death Naraku, Sesshomaru realized that he was right. He did not see the point in wasting his time going after a sword for the rest of his demon life. He had Rin to look after, and he was the most powerful daiyoukai so why bother trying to get one sword when he can create his own. It was that decision has lead Sesshomaru to his normal life...well until now.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard someone coming towards the cave. He recognized the dark aura from before and immediately grabbed his sword. Whatever it was, it was heading right for Shippo's and his hideout. Shippo was still asleep so Inuyasha picked him and hid him off to the darker side of the cave so he would not get hurt. Inuyasha felt the aura coming closer and closer. He unsheathed his sword, Tessaiga, and faced the entrance of the door, awaiting the evil that was going to come upon him.

It had felt like hours over traveling until Sesshomaru finally reached the spot in the middle of the Southern Land desert. Being in Japan, there is not really any kind of desert land in this country. However, only in this one spot, a mystical desert was created along with the underground library. Sesshomaru got down on the ground and stepped into the middle of the desert. In the middle of the desert, there was symbol on the ground. It said "chishiki", which means knowledge. When he stepped on that spot, a blue light formed around the word. Suddenly there was unlocking noises and a giant brown door was revealed. It opened and Sesshomaru walked in. Sesshomaru walked down the long spiral stair case looking around at the thousands of books that seemed endless and filled the entire space. Down at the bottom of the stairs, Sesshomaru went the left and walked into a room that looked like a large office that also had its own library. As usual, young, red haired Hiroshi had his nose in a book, reading who knows what. Hiroshi looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru. His bright blue eyes danced as fiery red haired with a little orange at the bottom hair flowed down past his shoulders. "Sesshomaru," his always bouncing voice said, "it does not usually take you this long to get here." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He already guessed that Hiroshi knew he was coming. Hiroshi closed his book and literally flipped over his desk and cartwheeled to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "Must you always do that?" Sesshomaru said Hiroshi's personality already annoying him. Hiroshi smiled more. "Must you always be a stick in the mud," Hiroshi said laughing, "I thought that the wolf demon would make you more playful." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again. "Speaking of my future mate…" Sesshomaru started. "You wanted to know why he was saying such strange things," Hiroshi smiled, "is that it?" Sesshomaru just nodded knowing full well Hiroshi already had the answer. Hiroshi then became a little serious. "The powerful aura, which I assume you have already felt, is coming from two powerful snake demon warrior brothers called Yasushi and Tsuyoshi," Hiroshi motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him, "they were once the most powerful lords and leaders of Japan before your father came to become the powerful Lord of the West." Hiroshi led Sesshomaru to large desk with an old map on it. Hiroshi showed parts of the map that Yasushi and Tsuyoshi used to own. Sesshomaru looked at the map. "So why am I just hearing of them now?" Sesshomaru asked. Hiroshi sighed. "Being very powerful demons, many people feared their power, including the humans," Hiroshi paused and continued, "during this time, the humans came up with a plan. There were going to seal the Snake brothers away so they would not have to worry about the danger of them, but in order to do that, they would have to weaken them. So they enlisted the help of the powerful miko, Kikyo." This grabbed Sesshomaru's attention. "Kikyo," Sesshomaru said in an inquiring way, "why would she be involved in something like that?" Hiroshi looked at Sesshomaru with a serious face, "Kikyo and many other priests feared their power and even though they did not seem evil or harmful wanted to use their power to purify the lands. So Kikyo used her magical arrows to strike down the Snake brothers," Hiroshi looked up at the chandelier in the room, "they released that would be difficult and nearly impossible to extract their power from them, so they sealed them away behind a mystical rock in Heiwa no Tochi." "So why have they awakened?" Sesshomaru asked. "Due to the fact that all the powerful mikos and priest are either dead or too old, the sealed rock's power was weak, and they were finally able to break free," Hiroshi said, "and they are looking for vengeance from the one person who shot them down, Kikyo." Sesshomaru looked at him bewildered, "But the miko is dead," Sesshomaru said," twice, I must add. They have no reason to be here causing such chaos." Hiroshi smiled. "Yes…yet Kikyo is still alive." Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru demanded. Hiroshi only smiled and looked at watch. "Ah," Hiroshi said, "it should be time for your wolf to be waking up." Hiroshi smiled at Sesshomaru. "you should go ask him that question."

End Notes: Read and review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Pairings: Sesshomaru x Koga and Inuyasha x OC

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. I had finals and life and cookies _ . Alright, it's time for chapter 5. What's going to happen next…even I don't know….muwhahahahaha

Chapter 5 The Living Miko

When they entered the cave, both Yasushi and Tsuyoshi were not expecting what meet them at the entrance. Standing there was a beautiful uke hanyou who was holding a very massive sword and looked ready to strike at them. As Yasushi went into a cautious stance, Tsuyoshi found himself entranced by the hanyou. His snowy white hair seemed to contrast with his tanned skin. His cute perky white ears stuck out cutely on top of his head with his golden eyes in the form of a glare seemed to be looking right at him. Tsuyoshi smelled in the air and almost went into madness on how good the hanyou smelled. He smelled the Earth and cherry blossom flowers. His mind seemed to shut down for moment that he did not realize the hanyou was talking till Yasushi hit his arm. "Ow," Tsuyoshi whined, "what was that for?" Yasushi rolled his eyes and pointed at the hanyou. "He was asking us a question," Yasushi said with a sigh, "and you were too busy staring at him like you are love struck or something." Tsuyoshi pointed at the hanyou as well. "Come on, Yasu," Tsuyoshi said, "it's not every day you see such a beautiful unmated hanyou walking around." They both saw the hanyou blush a little, but then glared at them more. "Hey!" the hanyou yelled at them, "stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Tsuyoshi immediately started to smile. "Oooo and he's got a little fire to him too," Tsuyoshi smirked. He was already liking this hanyou. "Sorry my little hanyou," Tsuyoshi said playfully, "we're not here to hurt you. We just wanted to ask a question." Tsuyoshi indicated to Yasushi. "This is my brother, Yasushi," Yasushi slightly bowed to him, "you can call me Tsuyoshi ,little cutie." The hanyou "fehed" at that comment. "I'm Inuyasha," the hanyou said not putting down his weapon, "what do you want?" While Tsuyoshi continued to drool at Inuyasha, Yasushi spoke. "We are looking for a miko named Kikyo," Yasushi said seriously, "have you heard of her?" Inuyasha looked at them with his right eyebrow cocked. "Kikyo has been dead for several years now," Inuyasha said becoming curious of his visitors. Tsuyoshi and Yasushi looked at each other. Tsuyoshi sighed. "Well that was a waste of time," he said slightly annoyed. Inuyasha looked at Tsuyoshi. "What did you want with Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked curious. Tsuyoshi sighed. "She sealed us away for several centuries just because people were afraid of our power and wished to extract it from us," Tsuyoshi looked outside the cave, "we were deprived of our previous lives and our power. We left our kingdom, our people, and even my mate who is probably long gone dead by now….or worse." Inuyasha frowned at the sad tone in his voice remembering Kikyo sealing him to the tree. "I am sorry to hear about that," Inuyasha said sympathetically. Tsuyoshi turned around with a smile on her face. "It is alright," he said laughing it off, "I feel better now knowing that a beautiful hanyou like you is walking around." Inuyasha blushed again not being used to getting compliments from another man like that…..well except for Miroku. "Well, before my brother over here tries to mount you," Yasushi looked over at Tsuyoshi rolling his eyes, "we are going to go check out this weird aura that we sense. It feels like Kikyo, but it is not her." Tsuyoshi pouted. "But I want to talk to Inuyasha for a bit longer, Yasu," Tsuyoshi said while Yasushi dragged him out of the cave. Inuyasha watched them go and then something dawned on him. "There is no other aura that way except," Inuyasha froze and immediately woke up Shippo to go after them.

Sesshomaru immediately rushed back to the castle to see if Koga had awoken as Hiroshi stated. Sure enough, when he entered the castle, the healer informed him that Rin was talking to Koga in their bedroom. Sesshomaru went into the bedroom to see Rin already braiding up Koga's hair. "Gonna make Koga look so pretty," the now eight year old Rin stated happily. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru. "Yay," Rin said getting off the bed, "Sesshomaru is home." Rin, still short, went up and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. "Koga woke up, milord," Rin said as bouncy as ever, "he said he wanted to talk to you alone so Rin will talk to you later." Rin left the room and closed the door. Sesshomaru went over to Koga's bedside. Koga smiled up at him. "Are you well," Sesshomaru asked looking as Koga unbraided his hair. "I'm fine, Mother Hen," Koga said jokily, "I'm a big boy. You don't have to worry so much." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I went to see Hiroshi after you blacked out," Sesshomaru said sitting on the bed with him, "he said something about that aura you sensed earlier." Koga nodded. "Did he say anything about it why it's showing up now?" Sesshomaru relayed him the information. Koga eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. Sesshomaru looked at Koga confused. "What on earth on you doing?" Sesshomaru said. Koga looked at him as he put on his armor. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Koga sighed, "Sesshomaru, Kikyo is dead right. So else do we know who has the same aura as Kikyo but is alive." Sesshomaru thought for a moment and then it hit him. "The future miko girl," Sesshomaru said in realization. "Yes," Koga said his fur armor on, "and if Kagome is in trouble, Inuyasha's not far behind."

End Notes: Please review and get ready for the next chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry, my readers. I have been distracted and so busy with work that I did not write the next chapter ^^; I apologize and promise to get back to writing. Also I am interested in having a beta. As you can read from my stories, there are some grammar issues so if anyone is interested, pretty please message me. Thank you and on with the chapter :D

Chapter 6 Double Trouble

It did not take Inuyasha and Shippo long to get to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sniffed the air, hoping and praying that he did not smell Kagome's scent in the hut. His prayers were not answered. As soon as the duo walked into the hut, there Kagome was, sitting on the mat surprised to see them in such a rush. Lady Kaede looked up at them with her old eyebrow cocked. "What is the meaning of this?" she said referencing to the boys who were out of breath. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. "You have to go!" Kagome immediately slapped his hand away. "Well, that's a fine way to greet me after not speaking to me for so long," Kagome pouted at him and crossed her arms. Inuyasha groaned. "We don't have time for this," Inuyasha grabbed at Kagome again; "you have to get out of here now!" Kagome once again slapped his hand away again not moving. "I am not going anywhere with you, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha was about to argue with her until he felt the aura approaching them at a quickening pace. "Shit!"

As the snake brothers were walking around moments earlier, Yasushi stopped and felt the auras around him. "Brother, do you feel that?" Tsuyoshi withdrew his two-handed sword from his back. "Let's go," Tsuyoshi turned to the direction of the aura, "the time of vengeance is now….Kikyo."

Shippo began to panic. "We have to hurry!" Shippo began to run out the door towards the well. Having no more time, Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and headed out the door. "Put me down now!" Kagome yelled at him hitting his chest. Lady Kaede looked at them concerned. Inuyasha looked at him. "Old hag, I will explain later." With that, Inuyasha and Shippo took off towards the well.

Now far away from them, Koga and Sesshomaru were on their way towards Lady Kaede until they both froze smelling Inuyasha's scent. "Inuyasha is running towards the well," Koga sniffed the air again, "with Kagome and Shippo!" Sesshomaru felt the massive aura that was following not far behind them. "We have to get to them fast," Koga nodded towards Sesshomaru and ran after towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, ignoring Kagome's ranting and screaming, was never so glad to see the well in his entire life. "We're so close," Inuyasha looked behind him and could almost see the snake brothers not 10 meters away from them, "we have to get Kagome down that well and fast." When they finally got to the well, Inuyasha finally let down the fuming miko…..big mistake. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell to the earth as hard as a rock. Shippo gasped. "Kagome…wait," Before Shippo could stop her, she let out around 10 sits before she was out of breath. After the spell worn off, Inuyasha was finally allowed to get out of the giant crater that was formed. "Kagome," Inuyasha said out of breath himself, "I can explain..." "SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed at him upset and angry, "first, you're a uke and cannot be with me ,and then you ignore me for the past year," Kagome went up to him, "and now you tell me I have to leave!" Shippo felt the snake brothers only 5 meters away. "Kagome, please," Shippo pleaded, "you have to leave now!" Kagome turned around and looked hurt. "Look, you even turned poor Shippo against me," Kagome sit Inuyasha again. Inuyasha sighed. "Well," he thought to himself, "it was worth a shot." Suddenly the sky around them became completely black. Thunder and lightning began to roar across the clearing. Kagome stopped and felt the air become cold around her. "What…" Suddenly everyone heard a voice. "So, we meet again," Tsuyoshi came into the clearing, "Kikyo."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Author's Notes: Hello there, my little readers :D It is time for the next chapter of Inuyasha Forever. I bet you are all excited so I shall not keep you waiting. Enjoy :D Sorry that it is a bit long ^^;

Chapter 7 The Deal

Kagome's heart started to beat fast….faster than a human's heart probably should. She could feel the giant ominous aura from the two men standing not a few feet from her in the clearing to the well. Her breath began to sharpen, and her body grew cold. Her eyes were glued on the enemies in the clearing. The one with dark hair smirked at her as he grabbed for his sword that was tied to his back. The other one beside him reminded her of Sesshomaru with his cold blue eyes with a snarl and look of repugnance on his face. The men proceeded to advance themselves closer into the clearing. Kagome looked around her. To her right was Shippo, who was frozen in his spot with childlike fear but somehow got himself in a fighting stance. As much as Shippo had grown, Kagome could only see the remembrance of the small defenseless fox that she once carried on in her bike basket and did not consider him a way of protection. She looked to her left and saw Inuyasha. Well, the giant crater where Inuyasha still laid having been sat so many times. Kagome felt hopeless as the men came closer towards her. She kept looking at the Inuyasha crater, hoping and praying that Inuyasha would finally get up and save her from these foes. "What did they want?" she wondered this as she backed up towards the well. She then remembered what the dark haired one had said earlier. "Kikyo," her eyes widened, "they think I am Kikyo!" She mentally felt disgust as the men would refer to her as Inuyasha's old love in such a manner. "I am nothing like that clay thing Kikyo," she said angrily to herself, "but at least they are only here for her and not really me. I have to do is just get Inuyasha to explain to him I'm not Kikyo." She glared at her left towards Inuyasha, who was slowly getting up. "If he would hurry up and save me!"

Koga and Sesshomaru were almost to the clearing where the well was located. All Koga could think about was his future brother, Inuyasha and how he hoped he was alright. Koga thought back to their rivalry and even the start of their new brotherly friendship. To lose Inuyasha, he would be losing the best friend he has ever had besides Ginta and Hakkaku. Sure, he loved them to death and has been friends with them since birth, but Inuyasha is really the only person who he could talk smack to and get bite right on back. This is what Koga admired about him and hopes that he never will change. Even when he is mated or far away, Koga hoped Inuyasha would still be the same hot headed, fierce muttface he had grown to love as if they had been brothers for years. Sesshomaru looked at his lover, who was deep in thought. "You better be well, brother," Sesshomaru thought to himself, "for Koga's sake."

As Inuyasha began to stand to stop the brothers, Tsuyoshi immediately stopped in shock, recognizing the white haired hanyou. "Inuyasha?" Tsuyoshi questioned in disbelief. Yasushi looked over to see the hanyou and began to hiss. Inuyasha tried to explain things. "Look," Inuyasha said making sure to get in front of Kagome, "I know this looks bad, but it's not how it seems." Yasushi hissed even more. "Silence, hanyou," Yasushi said with his eyes beginning to flash a little red from anger, "how dare you lie to us about Kikyo not being alive." Yasushi pointed to Kagome, "there she is right behind you!" Inuyasha sighed. "She is not Kikyo," Inuyasha paused, "well sort of… Look. If you do not believe me, look at her clothing." Inuyasha moved a little bit out of the way so they could properly see Kagome. "Does this look like something a priestess would be wearing," Inuyasha stated more than questioned, "and look at her closely. You will see she has the features of Kikyo but is in fact not her." Yasushi was still hissing while Tsuyoshi listened to Inuyasha and looked Kagome. He looked her up and down. Tsuyoshi groaned. "Yasu," Tsuyoshi referred to his brother, who was still angry, "it is not Kikyo." Yasushi looked furious at his brother. "We just meet this hanyou, and you are already siding with him," Yasushi looked at Kagome again, his eyes no longer red, "for all we know, this could be a trick or some kind of miko magic." "What my brother speaks is the truth."

Everyone turned and Inuyasha was never so glad to see Koga and Sesshomaru in his entire life. Shippo sighed in relief and got out of his stance knowing they would handle the situation. The snake brothers looked over to the two new men in the clearing. The wolf demon they did not recognize, but they knew who the dog demon was right off the bat. "Prince Sesshomaru," Tsuyoshi bowed curtly while his brother only glared, "to whom do we owe the pleasure?" Sesshomaru glared at his cocky tone. "It is Lord of the West," Sesshomaru said while Koga secretly rolled his eyes, "and this is my future mate, Prince Koga." Koga looked at the two men. "What the hell is going on here, mutt face?" Yasushi and Tsuyoshi looked each other at the strange pet name. Inuyasha pointed to the brothers. "They want to hurt Kagome because they think she is Kikyo." Sesshomaru looked the brothers. "I assure you gentlemen," Sesshomaru said reassuring, "this is the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome." Yasushi's and Tsuyoshi's eyes widened in shock. "Reincarnation," Tsuyoshi looked at his brother in disbelief, "brother, how long were we in that cave?" Yasushi sighed gaining his composure. "Apparently too long," Yasushi pointed to Kagome, "why on earth is she dressed that way?" Inuyasha answered that question. "She is from the future," Inuyasha looking at the now more shocked faces of the snake brothers. "Okay," Tsuyoshi said holding his hands up, "you except us to believe that one, this is Kikyo's reincarnation and two that she is from the future." Tsuyoshi shook his head. "Now, I know we have been in that rocky prison for long," Tsuyoshi looked at Inuyasha, "but do you take us as fools." Sesshomaru growled. "Do you take me and my brother for liars?" Tsuyoshi looked shocked again. "Brother?" Tsuyoshi looked at him, "this beautiful hanyou is your brother. I thought Inutaisho only had one male heir." Yasushi cleared his thought. "Yes," Yasushi looked at Inuyasha more closely, "but remember Inutaisho also had a human mate. He must be their love child." Tsuyoshi got close to Inuyasha looked at him. Inuyasha looked at him confused to why he was so close. Tsuyoshi gasped. "It is like he is Inutaisho but with only the cute adorable features." Koga could not help but laugh at that and even Sesshomaru smirked a little. "Looks like Inuyasha has got an admirer now." Inuyasha blushed and growled towards Koga. "Shut it!"

While this was all happening, everyone seemed to forget about one person, Kagome. Kagome stood there and watched as the man, who had come to kill her, was now flirting with Inuyasha right in front of her. Kagome just could take it anymore. "Sit!" Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground creating yet another Inuyasha crater. Everyone froze and Shippo gulped. "Uh oh," Shippo said to himself in fear, "that may have not been the best move." Before Kagome knew it, she was thrown against and could not breathe. She looked to see Tsuyoshi, his eyes red in anger, choking the life out her with his right hand. Inuyasha got out of his hole and his eyes widen. "Tsuyoshi, don't," Inuyasha ran up to make him stop. Tsuyoshi was not listening, and Kagome's face began to turn blue. Inuyasha looked at Yasushi. "Make him stop!" he commanded in urgency. Yasushi raised his eyebrow. "You, the son of Inutaisho, would allow a miko to slam you into the dirt like a mere dog," Yasushi looked at him stoically, "how disappointing." Inuyasha growled and looked worriedly at Kagome. Yasushi sighed. "How about we make a deal?" Inuyasha glared at him. "I have no time for…." "If you want the miko to live," Yasushi said, cutting Inuyasha off, "you do." Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo growled at Yasushi as Inuyasha glared at him. "Fine," Inuyasha said, "but first, make him untighten his grip." Yasushi nodded and looked towards Tsuyoshi and the now violet girl. "Calcaneum!" After hearing Yasushi's words, Tsuyoshi immediately began to loosen his grip allowing her to breath. Kagome began to cough a little and cried out to Inuyasha for help. Seeing that Kagome was a little safe, Inuyasha faced Yasushi. "What is this deal?"

Yasushi began walk towards him. "Judging by the fact that my brother's instantaneous reaction to you being harmed," Yasushi looked at Tsuyoshi and back to Inuyasha, "I see that he is quite fond of you." Yasushi gently grabbed at Inuyasha's chin a bit, "and even I will admit, I am a bit curious about you as well." Yasushi gave him a lit smirk and turned around with his stoic mask back on. "So my deal to you is," he walked towards his brother, "my brother takes the girl's life….or you stay with us for the rest of your life."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Author's Notes: Hello there gang. Sorry about not writing in so long. I was so busy with a lot of things lately ^^;

Naraku: What the hell have you been doing other than writing stories?!

Orochimaru: *comes from bedroom* hey foxie. Have you seen my…..

Naraku: O_O….oh my dear god…..

Me: It's not what it looks like! Don't you judge me! Now on with the story hahaha _

Chapter 8 A New Life

There was a mixture of emotions in the clearing: Koga's anger, Sesshomaru's disgust, and Shippo's shock. Inuyasha was quiet, facial expression blank. Nobody really knew what to do with this situation. They could attack the snake brothers, but Kagome would easily be killed and considering the brothers' massive aura, this could be potential suicide. Sesshomaru sighed. "There is no real way to get out of this without knowing what Inuyasha wants to decide," he looked over at Tsuyoshi, who was still slightly choking Kagome against the tree, "and considering the circumstance, it is pretty clear what his decision might be." Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Before my brother makes any decision," Sesshomaru said addressing Yasushi, "I need to speak with him." Yasushi almost snorted. "What makes you think," Yasushi started. "As the eldest son and Inuyasha's only living relative," Sesshomaru said with his usual cold tone, "he must discuss matters such as this with me since he is also considered underage." Yasushi looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Koga laughed to himself. "Even with the cards not in his favor," Koga thought to himself looking at his fiancé, "he still is a cocky bastard." Yasushi gritted his teeth. "Fine," Yasushi said turning to Inuyasha, "but make it quick, unless you would prefer the girl to be still alive when you get back."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped in a clearing nearby that was right next to a spring. Inuyasha let out a breath he had been holding for a while. "What do you wish to do, brother," Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and then down to the ground. "I don't know," Inuyasha said to him. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "Hmmmm," Sesshomaru said sounding a little surprised, "I was expecting that you would choose Kagome." Inuyasha clinched his fist. "Yeah," Inuyasha said walking towards the spring, "that is the only option I seem to have without anyone dying, isn't it?" Inuyasha looked at his image in the water. "Even without her even acknowledging me, treating me like crap, and making me believe that she loved me for so long," Inuyasha felt the anger and sadness build inside him, "she still has control of my life and happiness. Even now, her life is slipping away and yet here I am." Inuyasha threw up his arms. "Here, about to make a decision to become someone's dog once again!" Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, "look at me. I will never be happy. Maybe I should just let them kill her so I can be free. Then I will be able to make my own decision without even thinking about her anymore." Inuyasha sighed. "But if I do that….." "You would just be depriving her of a life, and it would only make you even unhappy," Sesshomaru finished. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, feeling the need to cry. Sesshomaru went up to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yasha," Sesshomaru said softly, "I know you don't really want to make this decision, but whatever you choose," Sesshomaru made Inuyasha face him, "as your brother, I will support you in any way that I can." Inuyasha smiled at his brother. He had to admit that their brotherly relationship had come a long way from where it used to be. Inuyasha sighed and walked past Sesshomaru in his usual cocky manner. "Well let's go and get this over with."

Tsuyoshi sighed. After the brother left, Yasushi had finally calmed down his brother and let him know of the situation at hand. With that, Tsuyoshi finally let go of the girl and instead used a snake boa in other to keep her in place. Like Sesshomaru's tail, snake demons can produce the same thing only in the form of a snake that it connected to their inner being. Tsuyoshi's, being the most brute of the two brothers, form was of the boa constructor while Yasushi's is in the shape of an Egyptian cobra. Tsuyoshi's boa; affectionately named Chiyo, wrapped tightly around Kagome; not enough to choke her but enough to keep her in place. Tsuyoshi was sitting in a meditating position waiting for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to get back. "Look at this mess I caused," Tsuyoshi thought to himself as he meditated, "Inuyasha is sure to hate me for this, but I just could not let that human girl hurt him like that." Tsuyoshi snarled quietly remembering that "sit" command that she did in order to have Inuyasha smash to the ground. "Inuyasha," Tsuyoshi vowed, "I know you are not going to be happy with me but I promise that I will make it up to you every day while if you choose to come with us."

Yasushi could feel the tension in the clearing from Inuyasha's friends, especially from the wolf demon. He could feel the anger directed towards him and his brother radiating from the wolf. He was sure if Sesshomaru was not here, Tsuyoshi and him would have his hands full. Yasushi looked the fox demon over. The fox demon seemed to be more worried and sadden at the situation at hand rather than anger or disgust. He could tell by the number of the tails on the fox that he was very young, yet almost old enough to mate. The fox noticed that Yasushi was looking at him and immediately glared at him and turned towards the wolf. Yasushi smirked a little at the fox's change in attitude and then sensed the dog demon's return. "Ah," Yasushi said out loud, "it seems that they have returned with their decision."

Koga looked towards the entrance to the clearing seeing Sesshomaru first and then Inuyasha. Shippo looked worriedly at Inuyasha, wondering what was going to happen. Tsuyoshi came out of his meditative state at least happy to see that Inuyasha had not run away. Yasushi tried to study Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's face but surprisingly even from Inuyasha, found that completely useless. Inuyasha looked over to see that Kagome was no longer nailed against the tree and was relieved to see her quiet but still alive. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other one last time, and Sesshomaru went back to his usual place at Koga's side. "So Inuyasha," Yasushi said getting directly to the point, "what say you?" Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I will go with you," Inuyasha looked up at Yasushi, "but only on two conditions. One, you immediately release Kagome and allow me to drop her off in the well." Inuyasha held up two fingers. "Two, you give me three days before I come with you," Inuyasha said," considering I am going to be with you guys forever, I will need to prepare." Yasushi snorted. "Do you honestly think that…" "Yasu," Tsuyoshi interrupted, "he has already agreed to come with us. Surely you can drop your ego for five seconds to allow him to prepare." Yasushi hissed at his brother for interrupting him only to get an annoyed glare in return. Yasushi folded his arms. "Fine," Tsuyoshi whispered something low to Chiyo and the snake immediately released Kagome. Yasushi walked towards Tsuyoshi. "You will have three days, Inuyasha," Yasushi turned and looked only at Inuyasha. "But you ever think about going back on your word," Yasushi said darkly, "we will find you." Suddenly a dark aura formed around the snake brothers and within moments, they were gone.

End Notes: Alright! Chapter 8 up and running. Please read and review.

Orochimaru: Thanks for reading.

Naraku: Are you just going to fill your bedroom with all the antagonist in all anime?

Me: ONLY THE SEXY ONES! NOW SHUSH!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Author's Note: Hello my little readers. It's time for the next chapter of Inuyasha Forever. YAY :D. Also due to the errors that I always seem to make despite proofreading to the best of my abilities, I will be going through the stories and trying to fix all the errors as much as I can.

Naraku: There will be no changes to the story. Only a little wording, ways things are positioned and things of that nature.

Orochimaru: You do realize that she is going to make us do all that right?

Naraku: Wait…what?

Me: Enjoy the next chapter.

Naraku: Now wait a damn minute…..

Chapter 9 The Gift

The past few days seemed to go by very quickly but yet slow at the same time. Koga was furious with Kagome more than Inuyasha's decision; which still confused Kagome, who refused once again to go to the well. "Why are you so angry with me," Kagome huffed at Koga for the tenth time that day, "Inuyasha is the one who wanted to go with them!" "Yes," Koga said grinding his teeth, "but if it hadn't been for you in the first place, he would not have to be leaving us for God knows how long." Due to the frequent fights that Koga and Kagome seemed to be having lately, Lady Kaede demanded the two argue outside so she would not have to deal with so much noise. Koga got close up to Kagome. "Do you even care what is about to happen to him," Koga questioned very lowly, "or does it matter know that you are safe and away from harm for now?" Kagome opened and closed her mouth. She was infuriated. How dare Koga question her and Inuyasha's relationship. He was her protector and by choosing to go with the snake brothers, he was protecting her from future harm. What did it matter what was happening to him? He was doing this all for her and she was safe. She looked at Inuyasha, who was sitting with Sesshomaru and Shippo in the hut. "He owes me anyway," Kagome said in disgust to herself, "leaving me to believe that he loved me only to break my heart because he is supposed to be with another man! And yet I am the one who gets yelled at." Kagome crossed her arms and walked back into the hut getting her bag. "Where the hell do you think you are going?!" Koga yelled at her as she left the hut. "I am going home," Kagome got all her things and walked towards the well, "and as God as my witness, I am never coming back to this stupid, horrid place ever again!" As Kagome was leaving, she turned and gave one last look to Inuyasha. "I should have never fallen in love with a freak like you!" With that statement, Kagome walked down the pathway to the well and within moments was out of sight.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha physically flinch at that last comment from the miko. Sesshomaru sighed. "To think after risking his life for her," Sesshomaru looked where Kagome once stood, "yet again, she seems to tear his heart apart." Sesshomaru looked at his fuming fiancé, who seemed even angrier after the miko's words and has started pacing the ground. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha, who was looking at the ground. Sesshomaru wanted to help his brother but he knew there was nothing really much he could do for him. This is something he will have to deal with on his own. Inuyasha immediately began to rise up and started to leave the tent. Before Sesshomaru could ask, Inuyasha gave him a look. Sesshomaru nodded knowingly and let his brother leave the tent. Koga, who was still caught up in his rage, noticed Inuyasha was leaving a little bit too late to stop him. "Where is he going?" Koga asked Sesshomaru confused. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru also curious to where his friend went. Sesshomaru looked at the two demons. "He is going to a sacred place so he can calm down," Sesshomaru patted the ground indicating for Koga to sit down next to him, "there is nothing to worry about. Now calm yourself and rest. We need to prepare for Inuyasha's departure tomorrow.

In hidden area only known by certain white dog demons is Yunomine Onsen, a spiritual land created by their elders. Due to the decline in the population of the clan, the only person who really visits the place is Inuyasha. It is located deep into the forest down a flight of wood stairs that can only be found finding a magical scent in the air. Down the stairs and inside the cave door, a secret waterfall and spring appear with only the light coming from the cave light shining down on it. No matter what time of day there is always a bright shining light coming down from the cave. Inuyasha was soaking in the spring with the waterfall flowing thinking about tomorrow. Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not really surprised Kagome left, " Inuyasha said talking to no one but himself, "I just wish this could be an easy transition." Inuyasha's mind went to the snake brothers. "What will my life be like with them?" Inuyasha wondered. He submerged his body into the water but carefully enough not to wet his ears. "This is going to be a hard and confusing rest of my life," he thought to himself, "and there is not much I can do about it." "Ah, Inuyasha," said a voice, "must you look at your life so gloomy."

Inuyasha immediately popped up from the spring but only enough to show off his tan chest. "Whose there?!" Inuyasha demanded, his defense raised. "Over here." Inuyasha turned to the sound of the voice to find a red haired demon sitting on a rock next to his clothing. "My my my," said the man looking Inuyasha up and down with a smirk, "don't you look yummy?" Inuyasha growled at him. "Who are you," Inuyasha asked getting annoyed. The man stood up on the rock and spun around. "Why, Inuyasha," he said facing him with his bright blue eyes, "my name is Hiroshi. Surely Sesshomaru has mentioned me a time or too." Inuyasha thought for a moment. He did remember Sesshomaru referring to a Hiroshi, who was wise and knowledgeable, but in truth, he was not excepting this bubbly character. "This does explain why Sesshomaru seemed always annoyed to go visit him," Inuyasha laughed a little imagining Sesshomaru having to put up with the fiery haired ball of energy. Hiroshi pouted a little. "Hey!" he said offended, "I'm not that bouncy. Your brother is just a stick in the mud." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You…..you heard that." Hiroshi smiled. "Of course, Inuyasha," Hiroshi said now sitting on a rock closer to him, "and I even know about your departure tomorrow with the snake brothers." Inuyasha was again surprised by his knowledge. "Well if you know everything," Inuyasha said curious, "is…is everything going to turn out alright?" Hiroshi let out a little laugh. "Now dear," Hiroshi said looking at him, "if I told you everything that would happen, you wouldn't be able to choose your own destiny." Inuyasha looked down and his ears flatten. "Oh," Inuyasha then looked up at him, "by the way, why are you here?" Hiroshi thought for a moment and then popped up. "Oh yes," Hiroshi went into his pocket and pulled out whistle. The whistle was white and had a carving of a white snake on it. "Whenever you are in trouble," Hiroshi handed him the whistle, "blow this whistle and help will arrive." Inuyasha looked down at the whistle and its design. "What kind of help would…" Inuyasha looked up to find Hiroshi gone. Inuyasha frantically looked around for the red head but found no one but himself. Inuyasha looked down at the whistle. "Well," Inuyasha said looking to where Hiroshi sat, "this is a strange new beginning."

End Notes : Chapter 9 is done. Next chapter is coming soon.

Naraku: Well you took your damn sweet time writing it.

Me: I was sick.

Naraku: The entire month?!

Me: Okay, so I was lazy. Get off my back or I'll write a fanfiction with you on bottom!

Orochimaru: That would be interesting.

Naraku: You are a bunch of perverts D:

Aizen: Please review *winks*

Naraku: Where did he come from?!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fanfiction contains yaoi, which is boy x boy love. If you do not approve of this, please exit this story. If you approve of this content, please refer to the fanfiction rating and read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised.

Author's Note: Well hello my little readers. As you can see there is some editing going on and it's time for the new chapter. YAY!

Aizen: I hope you all having been waiting long *wink*

Me: *drools* why are you so evil but so hot?!

Naraku: *rolls eyes* Just get on with the next chapter.

Me: You're just jealous because you're not number one anymore!

Orochimaru: As if he was number one to begin with….

Naraku….would you like to repeat that? *summons demons*

Me: Uh oh….on to the next chapter!

Chapter 10 Uninvited Guest

The day had finally come for Inuyasha to leave to start his new life. No one was more excited than Tsuyoshi, who could not stop smiling or getting on Yasushi's nerves this morning. Yasushi glared at his brother. "Would you be more quiet and stop pestering me?" Yasushi said eating his breakfast in their new castle. As mentioned before, the snake brothers' land was destroyed after their imprisonment. So they had to find a new home…..and by finding a new home what they actually did was conquer the entire boar demon clan. Even though that sounds like a small feat, the boar clan has been one of the most powerful living clans next to the white dog demon clan in all of Japan. Considering that it took just two men to take the entire clan down and control their entire kingdom, the snake brothers' power was heard throughout the lands.

Tsuyoshi pouted at Yasushi. "Oh come on, Yasu," Tsuyoshi talked a little low so the servants would not hear, "don't pretend you're not excited about our new pet." Yasushi looked up to see Tsuyoshi smirking across the rather large table. He blushed a little and looked back down at his food. "Hentai," Yasushi said not meeting his eyes "is that all you think about?" Tsuyoshi laughed a little. "Can you blame me," he said sipping on his morning wine, "you see how cute he is. He could be a little fun if he wanted." Yasushi shook his head. Suddenly, the big clock in the middle of the castle began to ring through their home indicating the beginning of the noon hour. Tsuyoshi immediately started becoming giddy again while Yasushi rolled his eyes. Yasushi clapped his hands. "Keiji!" Suddenly a man entered the dining room. He was slender and muscular with light toned skin. He has bright sea green eyes and short dark blue hair. With his black general outfit on, he looked very menacing. He walked up to the middle of the table and stood at attention. Tsuyoshi smiled at the Weredemon. A Weredemons are like are like wolf demons; however, they take a shadowlike werewolf form and can also go into various wolf forms. They are a special rare breed of demon that hides in a secluded area unknown to anyone who isn't in fact a Weredemon. Apparently Keiji was captured by the boar clan and forced to battle. After the attack and the power the brothers saw in him, they immediately promoted him to the general and commander of the entire army.

"Is it time for me to pick up the visitor, my lords?" Keiji asked the brothers with his usual deep serious tone. Tsuyoshi looked at Keiji excited. "Yes," Tsuyoshi ushered him out the door, "now go get him!" Yasushi gave Tsuyoshi a look. "Keiji, excuse my brother," Yasushi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tsuyoshi is just a little excited about our new guest." Keiji raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything I need to know about our guest?" Tsuyoshi thought for a moment. "Well….he is a little bit of a fireball," Tsuyoshi warned, "but I don't think he will try to attack you or anything. Just be polite and don't try to harm to him." Tsuyoshi looked serious for a moment at Keiji. "And no funny business with our guest either!" Keiji looked more confused at Tsuyoshi and looked at Yasushi for understanding. Yasushi shook his head. "Just…please just go get him," Yasushi said shooting Tsuyoshi a look for him to sit down. Yasushi handed Keiji a map. "His name is Inuyasha and is at a hut in the village at this location." Yasushi pointed to the map. "Be careful on your travel." Keiji bowed to his lords. "Hai."

Inuyasha began packing up for his travel to his new home. Sesshomaru and Koga had already said their goodbyes to him along with Shippo, who had to get back to training. Inuyasha put his bag on his back and let out a breath he had been holding. "This is it," Inuyasha said saying a long goodbye to Lady Kaede. Inuyasha walked outside the hut. Suddenly he heard the pounding of thunderous hooves coming down the trail towards the hut. The sound nearly shook the Earth so that the villagers came outside to see what was happening. Inuyasha saw a man with a black hood and cape riding down towards the village riding a black horse with deep dark red eyes. The villagers gasped in shock and awe; some hiding in their huts and others standing in fear. He came down to Inuyasha, who was cautious and in a fighting stance. The man pulled down his hood and revealed his sea green eyes and dark blue hair. "Hmph," the man said, "considering you are the only demon I sense, you must be Inuyasha." The man got off the horse and bowed to Inuyasha. "My name is Keiji," he said looking back up at Inuyasha, "I was sent by my lords, Yasushi and Tsuyoshi, to come take you to the castle. " Hearing the snake brothers' names made Inuyasha calm down a bit. "I was expecting them to come get me," Inuyasha said noticing the other brown horse attached to Keiji's, "is that one mine?" Keiji looked over at the brown horse he had brought along. "Yes, " Keiji petted his horse, "considering it will be a long travel, this would be easier than walking there." Inuyasha looked at the big horse a little unsure. "Well….I have never ridden a horse before." Keiji sighed. "I have to admit," he looked around the village, "it seems like people of this part of Japan have seemed to have forgotten the concept of travelling by horse. Anyway, we need to get going." Keiji jumped on his horse and looked at Inuyasha. "Do you at least know to get on a horse?" Inuyasha went up the large brown mammal. It looked at him with it's blue eyes wondering what he was going to do. Inuyasha put out his hand to pet him…. not admittedly afraid of the animal. The horse put his head down to Inuyasha's hand indicating that he was not some giant monster. Inuyasha smiled as his petted it. Keiji studied him. "I wonder what the brothers want with this hanyou." Keiji watched as Inuyasha, after three attempts, finally got on the horse and positioned himself. "Alright," Keiji said, "let us begin our journey."

Inuyasha rubbed his butt. "Fucking horse riding," he said finally getting off the horse and headed towards the camp Keiji was setting up. They had been riding horses for hours, and Inuyasha, not being accustomed to horse riding, butt hurt like nothing else in this world. Keiji had already created a fire and Inuyasha sat on the ground facing him. Inuyasha sighed. "How much longer until we get there?" he said getting tired of the travel already. Keiji looked into the fire for a moment. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "Ummm hello," Inuyasha said wondering about the other male, "anyone there?!" Keiji blinked for a moment and glared towards the bushes. "Come on out, "he commanded, "we know you have been following us!" Inuyasha froze as he heard a rustle in the bushes. "How did he," Inuyasha got into a fighting stance immediately. The rustle stopped for a moment….only to have a very sporadic Hiroshi pop out in excitement. "Hi there, Inuyasha," the bouncy red head said happy to see him. Inuyasha jumped at the sudden outburst and then got angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "you scared the shit out of me." Keiji looked over at Hiroshi. "Who the devil is this?" he asked himself still looking over the fire haired demon. "Sorry," Hiroshi looked over to Keiji, "I was not expecting him to find me out before I could say a proper hello. " Hiroshi bowed to Keiji. "Hello there. My name is Hiroshi and I'm Inuyasha's friend." Inuyasha looked him still angry. "You are not my friend," Inuyasha said annoyed, "you just showed up while I was bathing." Hiroshi snickered. "You did not seem to mind Inuyasha dear." Inuyasha blushed. "You shut up!" Inuyasha said a little embarrassed in front of Keiji, "what do you want anyway?" "Oh," Hiroshi said spinning around a bit, "I'm coming with you to the castle." Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. "No," Inuyasha said pinching the bridge of his nose, "you are not coming anywhere with us." "No wonder Sesshomaru does not mention this guy much. He is just too bouncy and crazy." Inuyasha imagined the entire trip with Hiroshi just talking and bouncing around. "I'd rather be Naraku's bitch for a week," Inuyasha said hoping he will go away. Keiji cleared his throat. "You may come with us," he said looking at the two. "Really?!" said both Hiroshi and Inuyasha but in clearly different tones. "But," Keiji said referring to Hiroshi, "you have to be good the whole trip…..or we will leave you." Hiroshi saluted him. "I'll be good," Hiroshi said smiling. Inuyasha sighed. "Let's just get going."

End Notes:

Me: Chapter 10 is up and running.

Naraku: Please read and review.

Aizen:….where did Orochimaru go?

Naraku: *laughs evily* muwhahahaha

Orochimaru: *playing with rubik cube*

Me: He'll be there for awhile….thanks for reading :D Chapter 11 coming soon.


End file.
